hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Down Under
Down Under is the first scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', taking place on October 31st, 1991. It is the first scene featuring the Fans, who are throwing a Halloween party in their hideout. Intro The Fans talk about the party and discuss leaving. By process of elimination on who complains about the party or suggests to leave, Alex and Corey are the most responsible for the party. Most of the group is sitting on the couch, except for Alex who's standing with the guests. Corey's eating pizza, Tony's drinking beer, Ash is inspecting a Double Barrel and Mark is holding a red bottle of alcohol. The party is crowded with soundtrack contributing Artists and the 50 Blessings symbol table is cluttered with alcohol bottles and pizza boxes. Dialogue Tony: Man, this party stinks. I fucking hate these people. Ash: Who invited all these morons? Corey: ... Mark: What do you guys think about tonight? We gonna do it? Tony: ''I don't see why not. I'm sick of this shit.'' Ash: ''Yeah let's do it!'' Mark: ''The weapons are in the car, right?'' Corey: So we are actually doing this? ... Mark: ''...'' Ash: Yeah, let's go do it! controlled Alex starts the van Level The Fans arrive at a gang controlled electronics workshop and kill everyone inside. Similar boxes of stolen goods are later seen by the Fans' tech table in Moving Up. Normal: The first floor consists of a dingy hallway connecting a kitchen, a home gym, a bathroom, a living room and a room full of stolen contraband. Seven enemies are on this floor. The second floor, a basement, leads south from the stairwell into a corridor connecting several rooms full of beds, floor plans and dissembled electronics. Ten enemies are on this floor. Hard: The lower level now contains a patrolling Thug and a chainsaw Dodger. The upper floor has a gunman pointed at the exit of the stairwell, as well as another Thug who rushes the stairwell frequently. Outro Mark pays the Cashier $14.50 for three pizzas, still in costume under cover of Halloween. Pizza Dude: ''Happy Halloween, sir! You ordered three pizzas, right? That'll be $14.50, sir. Your pizzas are on the counter to your left. Enjoy your meal, and watch out for ghosts tonight, OK? Bye!'' A table seats six employees of Devolver Digital. Music * The music in the introduction to this level is "Blizzard" by Light Club. * The main song in this chapter is "Voyager" by Jasper Byrne. * The outro song is "She Meditates" by Light Club. Unlockable * Tony Hideout and Party Player-controlled Alex is the only Fan who has the option of walking around the party. Decorations of the hideout include a row of flashing multicolored lights behind the bar and several mannequins: one male in between the bathroom and the garage, one male by the band stage, and one female out front of the arcade room which contains a Keyboard Drumset Fucking Werewolf arcade machine. A neon sign hangs over the arcade entrance's door. The hideout is purple brick floored except for the pink tile bathroom and the black tiled square by the 50 Blessings symbol table. A nearby band stage features a broken electric guitar, keyboard, drum set and speaker system. Tony has apparently removed a torn couch cushion and thrown it on the ground to sit on the springs of the couch. The Fans hideout is cluttered with guests who are verbally hated by Ash and Tony, most of which are inserts of soundtrack contributing artists: * Benny Smiles is out back with the grilling group * Benjamin Söderström, mixer for Life Companions and Cactus' brother, is warming his hands by the grill fire * Carpenter Brut is represented by the minotaur head on the 50 Blessings table * Castanets is shrugging immediately outside the locked bathroom * Chromacle is represented by a flashing symbol in the arcade room * Coco Bryce, half of Light Club and all of Old Future Fox Gang, is drinking at the bar, wearing a cap and apparently hiccuping * Cinimod is represented by a stolen police car tagged Cinimod * Dag Unenge is laughing next to Scattle by the bar * Dubmood is shrugging as part of the grilling group * El Tigr3 is represented by a tiger pelt "vomiting" confetti * The Green Kingdom is selling plants by the 50 Blessings table * Jasper Byrne is flipping patties on the grill out back * Magic Sword is wearing a glowing red mask on top of several cigarette buds in the garage * Magna is wearing sunglasses and standing immediately in front of the DJ table * Mega Drive is an actual Sega Mega Drive by the smaller Fan couch * Mitch Murder is represented by a sparking TV behind the bar * Modulogeek is standing next to the Fans' tech and phone table * MOON is vomiting in the locked bathroom's toilet * Riddarna is out front selling merchandise and counting money * Scattle is playing with a butterfly knife for two girls at the bar * Sean Evans is on the smaller Fan couch alone * Simon Ohlsson of LipPi Sound is holding the drink sprite from Hotline Miami's bars on the phone table * Sjellos is represented by a glowing manhole cover in the garage * Vestron Vulture is head banging alone in the arcade room * Rasmus Wedin is wearing the Rasmus mask while playing a keyboard and sitting on several mask boxes. Other miscellaneous sprites are apparently also inserts of actual people: * "Blanchard" is by the end of the bar nearest the bathroom with a drink next to Coco Bryce. This is probably Alexandre Blanchard, metioned in the credits and also known as Endless. * "Dave Minus" has his hand on the 50 Blessings table and is rocking * "Elin" is DJing Other attendants are nameless: * Bartender cleaning a glass and wearing a panda costume * Party boy drinking beer next to a fresh Tony Mask * Party boy raiding the fridge behind the bar in a Dennis Mask * Party girl holding unidentified mask, possibly a Don Juan Mask * Party girl drinking next to a fresh Jake Mask Trivia * "Down Under" probably refers both to the workshop basement and to the Fans' wearing masks. * Hard Mode Down Under is the only Fan level where Mark isn't the fastest choice, due to a Dodger placement on the first floor requiring he empty his guns before clearing the first screen. * Down Under is the first level to feature the Gang faction. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Fan scenes